The Black Gate
Location The Black Gate is in the Astral Plane, interposed over the sun. Ordinarily, it’s too far away to make out clearly from Earth while Astrally projecting. Appearance The Black Gate is an entity of immensity and horror unlike most others. It is easily the largest of all other Horrors, taking up the entire size of the sun. It appears as black hole, with an eye in the center and a number of tentacles (thin as eyelashes to scale, but in reality they would be large enough to punch a hole in the earth) encircling it and squeezing out from the edges of the hole. Lair An alternate universe, from which all or most of the Horrors are said to originate. History It was probably in pre-recorded history that the first shaman took a drag from his mind altering concoction of choice and stepped into the Astral Plane, then looked up to see the horrific eye of the Gate staring back at him. The first recorded instance of this was, of course, Atlantis, and the eye of the Gate was in the Physical Plane on the day of the final great battle that sunk Atlantis. Many have studied this eye in the sun which only appears when one stares carefully into the sun while astrally traveling, but there is not much known about it. Those who have spent any amount of time pondering it have gone mad, and those who have traveled into the Akasha and learned the truth have killed themselves immediately upon returning to the physical plane. Modus Operandi The Black Gate does nothing except silently watch our planet throughout all the ages of history. No one knows what it will do on the final day, although its name has come up in study of the other Horrors, specifically the Old Gods. The Gate is supposedly the passageway through which these powerful horrors will summon the destruction of the planet. It has been suggested that the Black Gate is actually the instrument that will be used to bring about this destruction. It is said that he will burst through the sun, destroying it, and then make his way to earth. When the creature gets here, it will devour the planet, and the Old Gods will then reshape the world in their image. Avatar Unlike most powerful horrors that don’t necessarily require humanity’s intervention to free them, The Black Gate does keep an Avatar. The Avatar of the Gate is a man, ordinary in almost all respects, except that he has a living, biological eye in one of his hands. He ordinarily keeps this hand concealed under a glove. The man has his dealings in the world, and does his best to push events that happen in the direction of the Apocalypse. When the Black Gate wants to interact with the world, the man removes his glove and holds the eye up to his face, looking outward. The Black Gate then possesses him and uses him to interact with the world. Servants The other Horrors are, terrifyingly enough, the servants of the Black Gate. He is essentially the God of the gods. Power The Black Gate is omnipotent and omniscient. Summonation Only Ktu’un may summon the Black Gate. Offering None Gifts None Cults There are a few great and powerful cults dedicated to the Black Gate. They all bear the mark of a circle with a triangle inside of it with an eye inside that triangle. The cult’s main purpose is to make sure the events of the world go in the direction of the apocalypse. The Avatar of the Black Gate will pop in from time to time and give them orders. Category:ESPER Category:Horrors